


5 times Theo was asked out by the wrong person and 1 time he got his True Valentine

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Everyone flirts with Theo, F/M, Jealous Liam, M/M, Thiam Valentine's Day Event, Valentine's Day Fluff, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: Malia and Lydia slip Theo a love potion and everyone goes crazy.... and Liam gets jealous.





	5 times Theo was asked out by the wrong person and 1 time he got his True Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> This was made for the Thiam Valentine's Day Event for Lionh34rt! I hope you like it!
> 
> This was beta'd by my Dad. Thank you <3

**5 times Theo was asked out by the wrong person and 1 time he got his True Valentine**

  
  
  
  


**0.**

  
  


“Are you sure about this, Malia?, Lydia asked, giggling to herself. Malia carefully dropped a few drops of the love potion on Theo’s meat lover pizza and smirked: “The witch said, that a few drops will be enough to make everyone fall in love with that ass.” She shuddered mockingly: “No that I understand why anyone would fall in love with  him - even with a love potion. But it will make a nice Valentine surprise: Let’s see how Mr. Antisocial reacts to people throwing themselves at him.” Just as Malia finished speaking, Mr. Antisocial himself appeared in the kitchen doorway and growled: “What’s up with the delay?” He grabbed the stack of boxes, with his on top and made his way to the living room. He dropped the other pizzas on the table unceremoniously, nearly causing some pizzas to fall out of their boxes. “Asshole”, Stiles muttered, grabbing a piece. Lydia and Malia, who had brought the rest of the pizzas, watched with avid interest as Theo ate his pizza by himself, refusing to share as always.  

  
  


**1.**

  
  


Theo walked into the History AP classroom with a frown on his face. On the way to school multiple cars had honked at him, despite nothing being wrong with his lights - he had checked. And on the short way from the car park to the classroom almost everyone in the hallway had stared at him and giggled with their friends. He had decided to ignore them all and quickly sat down at his desk, pulling out his books. He felt a whoosh of air as somebody slid in the chair next to him. Expecting to see Liam’s big smiling face next to him, he lifted his head with a small smirk: “Hey Little Wo-” He abruptly stopped talking when he noticed that it was not Liam next to him, but a blonde girl he vaguely recognised from History and Biology APs. She sent him a blinding smile and flicked her hair behind her in a decidingly bitchy move. “Hello, Theo”, she whispered sensually, trying to sound as sexy as possible. “How are you doing on this fine day?” “Good. “, he muttered, having instantly gone back to ignoring her. “So tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, so I thought we could maybe go out on a date?”, she purred, sounding rather like an overgrown cat, as far as Theo was concerned. “No, now go.”, he growled, hoping to scare her away. She, sadly, did not: “And if I promise you this after our date?!” To Theo’s utter horror she began unbuttoning the top buttons of her tight blouse to show even more of her luxurious cleavage. Utterly confounded, Theo stared at her breasts before he was literally saved by the bell. And an angry werewolf suddenly appearing behind the girl. Liam growled at the girl and gripped her firmly by the shoulder: “You’re sitting at my place..” He propelled her out of the seat and sat down, still huffing at her arrogance….

  
  


**2.**

 

“But, maybe if the Prussians hadn’t had the technological advantage of railroads, Germany might have never been united in 1871. And then the whole european history would have changed and that could’ve …. What is this?” While listening to Liam’s ramblings, Theo had nearly dragged him down the corridors towards their locker rooms. Absentmindedly both had opened their locks and after opening the door, a large number of multicoloured notes had tumbled out onto the floor. “What the hell?”, Theo shouted, not enjoying the giggles and excited titters behind him. He scooped up a few of the heart- shaped papers up and read what was written on them. “Be my Valentine. I <3 you. Let’s fuck. Wow, crude much?”, Theo said sarcastically.  He turned around quickly and shouted into the nearly empty hallway: “ I don’t appreciate the joke you’re all playing on me. Leave me alone!” Liam laughed next to him and collected some more of the notes, reading out their content while laughing even more hysterically. Theo shoved him aside and growled at him. As he nearly ran to the next classroom, he didn’t notice how Liam crumbled the notes he still held in his fist….

 

**3.**

  
  
  


After the strange events during history AP and the break, Theo was deciding on edge as he entered the french classroom. He sat down next to the window and his terrible mood kept everyone away until class started (although plenty of the other students threw him longing looks and slipped notes and chocolates into his bag). As the teacher, Mr. Thieleu, entered, his eyes were immediately drawn to Theo. He immediately sat down on Theo’s table and gently smiled down at the boy. “Salute, Theo! Ca va? How are you on this extremely fine day? About as fine as yourself, I might add!” He laughed loudly about his own joke, his belly shaking. Theo stuttered something unintelligible and waited with a too fast heartbeat what the teacher would do now.  Luckily, another student suddenly rose from his seat and shouted: “Mr. Thieleu, I have a question about this text.” To Theo’s relief, Mr. Thieleu decided to go to the other student - but not without winking at Theo once more. During the whole lesson, Mr. Thieleu kept winking at Theo every time he could get away with it. To Theo’s utter horror he even whispered to him occasionally in flirty french and even after class had ended, Mr. Thieleu gently held Theo back by the elbow. “Now, Mr. Raeken, what did you think of today’s lesson.”, he asked jokingly: “I thought that studying the concept of love in french literature the day before Valentine’s Day would be quite … efficient. It might even give some people inspiration about what to do tomorrow. Have you thought about that yet, Theo? Well, a handsome young man like you probably has a few dates lined up already, don’t you?” “Theo!”, an impatient shout came from the doorway where Liam now stood. Mr. Thieleu jerked away as though he had been bit and quickly went from the uncomfortable closeness to a more respectful distance: “Ah, yes, Mr. Raken, if you would excuse me then. I’ll have to go to my next lesson.” He almost ran past Liam, leaving his bag behind. Theo followed him at a more moderate pace, stopping next to Liam. “Seducing teachers now, are you?”, Liam muttered angrily and stomped away, Theo following him laughing half angry - half humored….

 

**4.**

  
  


After school, Theo decided to do his duty in the Geyer household and go shopping. He drove to the nearest supermarket and wandered through the aisles searching for the food and household items. As he gathered everything, fellow shoppers gave him admiring looks and brushed past as closely as possible. He noticed this, of course, and hurried even more, unwilling to subject himself to more of this nonsense. As he put his items on the checkout belt, the elderly cashier smiled at him with a twinkle in her gentle eyes. She cashed in the items one by one and laughed at him, once she was finished. “That would make 30 dollars, my love.” Theo frowned at her and asked, confused: “But the last time I shopped here and bought almost the same things, it was almost 50 dollars.” “Well, I am so glad for all that you’ve done for Mr. and Mrs. Geyer and their little Liam. I’ve known him since he was just a little boy, hanging onto his mother’s skirts the whole day. And you have cared for them all so well, a bit of cash less in the till won’t even start to repay that debt.” She laughed again and reached over the till to gently pat Theo’s hand that had paused while opening his wallet. She firmly refused any extra payment from him and just motioned to the bags that he head already filled. “Now go, sweetheart. I think I saw little Li already heading to your car.” Theo nodded and went to the door, confused as the woman sent a wink after him...

 

  1. **\+ 1.**



  
  


It was now the evening of the 13th February and Theo and Liam went to the nearest fast food restaurant to let Theo grumble over the absolutely miserable day he had had and how the whole town appeared to be playing a practical joke on him. After Theo had finally shut up, Liam began his own rambling about the day, not mentioning the day’s events at all, but rather focusing on the subject of history (again). Unnoticed by the two boys, who had almost sunken into their own world, several other guests of the restaurant had migrated more and more towards their table. And it wasn’t until long that one of the other teenagers stood in front of their table, clearing his throat nervously. “Hi---hi, Theo”, Brian stuttered, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt: “I - I thought that we could maybe go on a date tomorrow, since it is V - Valentine’s Day. And I love you - I really do.” Theo slowly looked up from his fries to look at Brian menacingly. But before he could even open his mouth, Liam stood up quickly enough to rattle both the booth and the table, nearly causing their drinks to spill. “Leave him alone.”, the werewolf growled, loud enough to focus all eyes on him. He nearly tossed Brian aside and dragged Theo out of the booth and across the restaurant into the car park. He nearly shoved Theo against the truck of his truck and growled: “What is this - make fun of Liam's unrequited love for Theo - Day? Are you trying to humiliate me? Or do you just want to torture me by throwing in my face how many people you could have if you wanted?” He let go of Theo’s shirt and violently dragged his fingers through his hair, worrying at his lower lip. Theo just stared at him, trying to sort through the confusing onslaught of information. Liam paced in front of him and growled low in his throat. In a quick move, the werewolf once again gripped Theo’s collar in his hand and pulled the other boy towards him into a possessive and heavy kiss. “You’re mine”, he growled angrily and bit Theo’s lip hard enough to draw blood: “Only mine. No matter what this stupid town thinks.” Still utterly stunned, Theo only reciprocated after a minute had past, but when he did, he kissed back just as furiously as Liam had started. Eventually they breathlessly parted, panting from the heady kiss and shivering with pleasure. “Theo”, Liam started speaking again, hesitating briefly. Theo answered with a smirk, sure an invitation to Liam’s house would follow: “Yes, Little Wolf?” “Would you be my Valentine?”


End file.
